You Can Pick You Friends
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: you can pick your friends but you cant pick the people who stalk you. Eliza is left alone at home with her sister, who is having issues with getting use to not having her parents there. on the way Eliza notices things changing from "normal" to "abnormal"
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay i had this sitting here and yeah. i also been having family problems with my sister... its very sad but yeah. anyway i got theres a link on my profile if you want to see how they look... though I'm going to change nate.. maybe. but enjoy!_**

Walking along the sidewalk I held my sisters hand, her feet stumbling as I walked her to daycare.

"Okay Isa I'll see you after I'm out of school okay?" I asked her if it was okay, holding her sides softly as she held her stuffed bat. She nodded and hugged my neck lightly.

"Kay." She whispered, slowly walking inside the daycare center as I stood to walk to school. I placed my hood on carefully as I walked, looking at the sky, feeling a raindrop hit my cheek slightly. It rolled down my face as it began to pore down rain.

"Hey kid!" Someone shouted from a car, I could see his or her hand waving outside of the car as I stopped walking. Looking at the person in the car, I saw red eyes.

"What?" I almost snapped, digging my hands inside my pockets as the car door opened, a person getting out. He was tall, not really tall, but taller than I was; he had curly dark hair and pale skin, not to mention those red eyes.

"What grade are you in?" He asked, leaning down to level his face to mine. "Tenth." I stated matter of fact.

He grinned and nodded. "Eleventh." He told me; it was my turn to nod.

_I'll play along in this weird question not spoken game_

"Eliza." I answered the question I was positive he was going to ask.

"Nate."

"Fourteen."

"Seventeen." His grin got larger as he reached for my hood, slipping it off my head carefully, as if I was a prosily doll.

"So you skipped a grade?" He asked and I nodded slowly as i watched him.

"You're cute." Nate chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his car. I was set inside the back seat and I panicked slightly. I didn't even know him and he pulled me into his car. What if he was a murderer!!!?

"Um…" I muttered softly, instantly getting shy like I always did in situations like this one.

"Don't worry about it I'm taking you to school. _Trust_ me." Nate stated, speeding down the street until I saw the school pop up.

I was sick to my stomach from Nate's driving and it wasn't even two minutes. That's how fast he was speeding. Quickly getting out the car I spotted Bella, she was standing outside waiting for me (Charlie was asked to watch me so he asked Bella to wait outside school for me) she had her hood on as her boyfriend walked to her; they both had beautiful gold eyes. (Bella's wearing contacts to trip mike. She had me get them for her.)

"Eliza!" Bella called, carefully running to me, though she was careful she still fell from a small puddle. However, that's fine… I did too.

The two of us landed right next to the other, looking at the others face before laughing.

_I love that I picked her as my friend._


	2. Chapter 2

_**okay here is chapter two. it would have been up earlier today but...I need to have my right splits for practice so I stopped typing this for a few hours. but yeah i was worth it. i got one of them! just not the right. but yep. there are UPDATES on the website if you wanna look at that. like making a character for this and stuff. **_

**_other then that i hope you like this chapter. :3_**

_I was sick to my stomach from Nate's driving and it wasn't even two minutes. That's how fast he was speeding. Quickly getting out the car I spotted Bella, she was standing outside waiting for me (Charlie was asked to watch me so he asked Bella to wait outside school for me) she had her hood on as her boyfriend walked to her; they both had beautiful gold eyes. (Bella's wearing contacts to trip mike. She had me get them for her.)_

_"Eliza!" Bella called, carefully running to me, though she was careful she still fell from a small puddle. However, that's fine… I did too._

_The two of us landed right next to the other, looking at the others face before laughing._

**_I love that I picked her as my friend._**

Standing up Bella and I smiled before walking to Edward, he was just shaking his head slightly before Bella was engulfed in his arms.

"Sooo," I started slowly, looking the direction of Nate's car as it drove away. "Do you guys want me to make you two _lovers' _chocolate?" I emphasized the lovers' part since they pretty much are lovey dovey without having any displaying it physically. It's creepy but it's the aura around them.

Bella turned red as a tomato and Edward nodded to me and gave me a crooked smile just before the bell rang. I nodded to him and smiled, feeling one of them ruffle my hair lightly before they walked away to class.

"I wonder if Isa wants chocolate too… that's a lot of chocolate." I said, talking to myself quietly as I walked to my class. Home Economics.

"Hey Eliza!" I turned to see Sophie; she was running to me as I continued to walk to class. "Hey Sophie."

When Sophie reached me her twin, Sophia ran to us and smiled. It was going to get every confusing for me. Sophie and Sophia are identical and they think alike so they talk at the same time sometimes to pick on kids who can't tell who from who. Which are normally Bella and me. Though Bella cheats and has Edward, tell her when he's there.

"Did you know that we're making chocolate in class today?" The twins asked, both having a smile plastered on their face as we walked inside the class. I shook my head at the question, I knew we were since we normally always make chocolate for all of February… but it was January. It was the last week of January.

"Yeah I know… I think it's just weird that every time we make it all the people who think this class is stupid ask for us to make some for them." I stated softly, reaching to take something out my bag.

"!!!" I looked to my hip and saw my bag was gone, well one of them, the waist bag I got from this cartoon I watch that one of the characters use. But, my bag with my school supplies was still in Nate's car.

"This is so dumb…" I sighed softly as the second bell rang; the twins noticed it. "Need to just go see who was the last to see you with your bag." Sophie stated, Sophia pushing her twin's face to the side so she could see better.

"Just go find the person at the bell and demand that he or she give you your bag back and if they don't then the persons a bitch!" I blinked and nodded at the twins, hearing our teacher speaking. What the teacher was speaking about was how NOT to hurt yourself because we have to tamper with the bars of chocolate so they melt and then do whatever you want with the chocolate.

"And if you are sure you don't have any tests or quizzes then you are able to stay all day to make chocolate and nothing else." She shouted over half the class, and then shouted for us to get started.

"Hey, Sophia don't eat that!" I heard Sophie shout at her sister as she scooped some of the melting chocolate that they were sharing. Sophia was giggling and then said it was for their dad anyway and they came from him so it should not really matter. To me… I still would think that would be gross but then again my sister drools on the soda cans still when she wants a sip.

"Besides! It's not like Eliza won't make more than enough for us to use!" She stated as I stirred my bowel of melting chocolate, watching it slowly swirl before pouring three separate bowels and placing them aside before making starting to make icing. As I started I spotted one of the twins try to put a finger in one.

"Don't you know not to touch something that isn't yours?" I muttered, having thrown a wooden spoon at her hand before it touched it.

"But I want some of it…" Sophia whined. I could tell it was her since she always whines when she wants something she can't have.

"I don't care if you want some, it's not yours, and I'm making it for a friend." I said coldly, walking to pour each bowel it its respective molded shape and placed it on the table I used just before the bell rang. I had let my bangs out of the hair clip carefully before I walked out of class and walked to my locker to get my baking box. My baking box had almost everything that I used in my home economics class but it was mine and it matched each other. When I reached my locker, I got my baking box and was surprised by a large cold hand touch the hand that was gripping on my locker.

"Eliza." I knew that voice. It was Nate's. I turned my head to look at him as he leaned against the locker next to me, his face now close to mine.

"Nate. Hi." I breathed, shocked at how beautiful he was. And the fact he had my bag on his shoulder took a lot off my shoulders.

"You kind of left this in my car." Nate said, slipping it off his shoulder and handing it to me. I took it from him and placed it on my own shoulder and holding my baking box in my other hand. Nate noticed this and leaned close to me again.

"You have a cooking class?" He asked slowly, grinning at me friendly, but it didn't reach his eyes fully. I nodded and started walking to my class, seeing him follow me through the glass.

"What are you making in your cooking class?" I sighed, opened the door, and turned to face him.

"I don't think you can come in here unless your baking so-." Nate leaned down, wrapping his arms around me and proceeded to left me then began to walk to my baking area.

"H-hey! Stop Nate put me down!" I whispered, my face heating up slowly, feeling him hold me tighter as he walked.

"No." He simply said, placing me down when we reached the table; His arms were around me. I looked up at him slightly and then down. Nate was still grinning as he bent down to my ear.

"I need help with something… at lunch meet me in the parking lot." Nate said, letting me go fully. I looked at him and was about to say no but he interrupted me.

"If you do I will leave you alone when you're in class." I sighed and nodded in agreement before watching him walk out of the class, leaving me to go back to baking.

"Eliza!" Sophia called, running in with her sister from the other side of the room to me. They both had grins on their faces, holding a bowl of icing.

"We finished this for you." The twins said, handing me the bowel. "Thank you."

"Well we knew you'd want to have this all done before we ate at lunch." That's right. I eat lunch with them.

"Yeah… about that.." I started, feeling guilty. "I promised I would help Nate with something." The twins looked confused.

"Who's Nate?" Sophie asked me as she tried not to look hurt. I bit my lips and explained as much as I could without having Sophie getting hurt. Thankfully she didn't. She was the polar opposite of hurt, she was excited enough to the point where I thought she was her twin for a second. She was hopping up and down as her sister got in my face, examining my eyes.

"Your contacts are slipping…" Sophia stated, pulling out a mirror and showed me the brown color contacts slipping. Blinking I saw each shift back into place and then thanked her.

"No problem." She shrugged, walking to the bowel of icing and began to place it in the plastic bag and cut off the tip the icing was pressed against. I walked to her and took the bag gently from her and then went to the cooled chocolate and wrote on them. The first on was for Bella and Edward. It said. "Edward and Bella" on it with a small heart around the "And". The next one was for my sister. It said her name on it. After that one was for Charlie, it had "Mr. Policeman." On it. After that I had one more left. I didn't really know whom I was going to give it to so I put a heart in the middle of it.

"Those look pretty." Sophie said softly, peering over my shoulder slightly as she looked at all of them. "And there's more than one shape!" Sophia cheered. That was true. There was a heart, a badge a bat and a crescent moon.

"Yeah… I'm going to go give these to Edward and Bella." I said quietly, walking out after wrapping the heart and badge. I walked down the hall and saw Edward walking with his classmates and teacher out to the buses.

"Edward!" I called, waving slightly as I ran over to him.

"Hello Eliza." Edward greeted me. I nodded and handed him the two boxes. "Can you give the badge shape to Bella to give to her dad?" I asked.

Edward nodded and said his goodbyes to me before walking onto the buses to leave on their trip.

**Lunch **

I walked from my locker and held the moon shaped chocolate piece to my chest carefully, walking to the parking lot to meet Nate.

"Hey." I heard from behind me when I stood in the lot. "Hi Nate." I said quietly, turning to him and smiled friendly at him before feeling him touch my forehead with his finger. It was ice cold. Correction, it was getting warm.

"So do you wanna skip?" He asked lightly, smiling at me as he escorted me to his car. I blinked and watched as he sat me in the front seat of the car with him.

I didn't know why I couldn't speak up and really answer if I wanted to ditch class with him or not. It was as if I went into a daze when I looked at him, and then things happen like this. But all I knew was something was different about him.

Very different.

**CHOCOLATE!!! I swear I did that because my friend Manda told me about making chocolate. but hope you liked it!**


End file.
